tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suitman's Survivor 18: China- Second Chances II
Survivor: China- Second Chances II is the eighteenth season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. The season features twenty-four past players who have played once and did not reach the Final Tribal Council returning for another chance. This is the second season under the 'Second Chances' title, following the fourth season Marquesas in late 2011. Winner: '''NorthCarolinaDogwood (8-1 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Guangxi Taihang Wuhuan Yuezhi Hae Da Fung Castaways: '''24 '''Days: 18 Episodes: 16 Location: Zhelin Reservoir, Jiujiang, Jiangxi, China Original run: June 18th 2012 - July 5th 2012 Preceded by: Survivor: Africa 'Followed by:' Survivor: South Pacific Season Summary At the start of this Second Chances season, twenty-four people hopped off a truck and into the area of the Zhelin Reservoir in China to have a second shot at the title of Sole Survivor. They were split into four new tribes – Taihang in red, Wuhuan in yellow, Yuezhi in orange and Guangxi in blue. Tesoro Isla was confirmed to be returning, plus a twist was implemented where EVERYONE started with a Hidden Idol. The first challenge was the classic Pass the Torch, with two tribes winning Immunity. Guangxi ran away with the first Immunity, while Taihang fell behind. Yuezhi and Wuhuan fought it out in a tiebreaker and Yuezhi prevailed and also won Immunity. The Taihang tribe saw ThePinnapleGod as an inactive that would pull then down, and he was unanimously voted out, even over someone who had been offline for 6 days, to try and make the next vote easier. While Guangxi saw that Bluba164 was trying too hard to control the tribe, so he was blindsided out of the game, to his own anger. The next challenge turned things around and the previous losers Guangxi and Taihang won the challenge. Wuhuan led another blindside in the game, this time on Spinners, while after EliOrtiz played an idol on Yuezhi, a tie between Klaus and Js21 was resolved with Klaus getting every voted to eliminate but Eli’s. It was then announced that until further notice only ONE tribe would go to Tribal. Wuhuan lost the next Immunity Challenge and made their second venture to Tribal Council, where, after ThaMeowMeow found the power to void up to three people’s votes at Tesoro Isla, he used it to void only one vote, Coolnarwhal’s. Coolnar played an idol though so his vote for Cool was also voided and he got voted out by the rest of the tribe. The fourth challenge was lost by Taihang, who were gutted they had done so badly in the challenge. They decided that the best thing to do was to just get rid of the person who had been offline for many days, Rockstar. At Tesoro Isla, Mittens found a Tribe Switch in a hut. After Tribal, the Tribe Switch was announced and everyone dropped their buffs. The Yuezhi tribe was taken away, and the eighteen remaining players were re-divided into Taihang, Wuhuan and Guangxi. It was also announced that two tribes would be going to Tribal again, and only one would be Immune. Taihang looked like the strongest tribe, and proved it by winning the first challenge after the switch. On Guangxi, Jman thought he was the pimp of the tribe, and was happy with the switch. But his cockiness brewed up a plan to blindside him so that Hidden Idols wouldn’t disrupt the vote. It worked, and Jman was angered at his backstabbers. On new Wuhuan, EliOrtiz was the main target as he didn’t have a Hidden Idol. Skillz was able to form a strong alliance against Eli wanted him out because no one gives a shit about Eli and his bitchy self. Once tribal came around, Skillz slamed Eli destroying his reputation and making him feel like a piece of shit. All Eli could do was watch as he was booted from the game. Meanwhile, on Tesoro Isla, Jamz found the new NAR (Neglect and Reflect) Idol, resulting in him now having TWO idols. Guangxi won the next challenge, and Wuhuan was gutted about going to Tribal again. They again targeted someone with no idol, Coolnarwhal. Coolnar was also given a curse at Tesoro, and he was unable to vote at Tribal Council. Coolnarwhal got the boot. Taihang was sceptical when their target, LoganWorm, arguably the biggest threat in the game thus far, said he was going to play his idol. They thought (and hoped) it was a bluff, and Js21 led the tribe into voting Logan. But as Flamelord had the power to vote twice, he voted for Camdizzils with Logan, which ment Camdizzils would have enough votes to be sent home and Logan would survive. But Camdizzils was convinced to play an idol. A scared Jus and a vulnerable Danielvk also played their idols, and Logan watched in horror as he was booted from the game. It was then announced that once again only ONE tribe would be at Tribal Council each day. Wuhuan and Guangxi bluffed their way into Immunity, while Taihang’s big risks didn’t pay off. In another shocking Taihang tribal, with a power found at Tesoro Isla, Bowling4fun voided everyone’s votes but his own, and he surprisingly voted Js21, another big threat, out of the game. The next challenge was lost by Wuhuan, and SkillzDatKillz had to decide to vote out inactive Cubsguy or big threat Bingo. She went for Cubsguy, and Bingo followed suit. Cubs was booted from the game. The three tribes then finally merged into the Hae Da Fung tribe. Prozach chose to quit the game at this point, which angered many, and converted the planned Final 3 I with a Jury of 9 into a Final 2 with a Jury of 9 as the vote still went ahead. Flamelord had his game planned out. He was going to stick with his original tribe Taihang, which was the only original tribe with four members left, the others having three or two. But Skillz wasn’t having any of it. A new alliance cross-tribe alliance was created named the Fierce Five of China, consisting of Skillz, RoboZoe, NorthCarolina, Jamz and Smiley. They knew they weren’t majority, but they got Bingo on their side for the vote. Smiley won Immunity and with the new Secret Immunity Partners twist, Skillz was Immune too. Danielvk, Jamz and Mittens (along with Cubsguy who was now out) brought Immunity with Tesoro Tickets pre-merge. Flamelord got a few people on board to try and vote out RoboZoe, but they had their links with the Fierce Five, and when the alliance caught wind of it, RoboZoe played her idol, and Flamelord was blindsided, becoming the first member of the China Jury. With 10 remaining, the Fierce Five weren’t quite in control yet, as everyone else was willing to go against them. Bowling4fun won the next Immunity Challenge, and his immunity partner turned out to be Camdizzils, who was subsequently also immune. The Fierce Five knew all they had to do was get one of the five to vote someone else – and it worked. Bowling4fun voted for Mittens, while the other four not in the main alliance voted RoboZoe. The entire Fierce Five voted Bingo, and he was blindsided unexpectedly with an idol in his pocket. The Fierce Five of China now had majority. At the Auction the next day, things got complicated as votes changed and people’s votes got voided, and they realised they had to cause a tie to avoid the idols. Mittens won Immunity with Jamz also safe as her Immunity partner. They split the votes between Bowling and Camdizzils, and when Bowling pulled out and played an idol, Skillz and Camdizzils were tied on two votes each. The Fierce Five then saved their alliance member Skillz and Camdizzils was voted out. Things again got tricky at the next Tribal. North won Immunity alongside partner RoboZoe. On Tesoro Isla, which was brought back for the Auction, outsider Danielvk voided three votes of his choice, being Mittens, North and Smiley. However they did this to vote Mittens who they thought was in the main alliance, but she wasn’t. There was a tie between Bowling and Mittens because of the voided votes, and in the re-vote, there was a shocking move by members of the Fierce Five as they decided to vote out Mittens instead of big threat Bowling, and Mittens was surprisingly voted off. All four of the original Taihang Four planned alliance were the first four voted out at the merge, instead of the Final Four they had planned, because of the Fierce Five of China. But the Fierce Five was starting to crumble. The Secret Immunity Partners twist ended, and Jamz won Immunity. RoboZoe and North wanted to keep Bowling in the game, as they thought that at Final Five, Skillz, Jamz and Smiley were going to band together to vote them out, plus Smiley and Skillz were both original Guangxi. North and RoboZoe were original Yuezhi, and they jumped with Danielvk and Bowling4fun. Both of these people were outside the original FFOC alliance. Their plan was to make a major move and blindside Smiley20, who was still dangerous as he had a hidden idol. It worked. Smiley20 was the first of the Fierce Five to be booted, blindsided by the flippers. Skillz and Jamz had no idea what had just happened. Zoe won next Immunity, and Danielvk and Bowling4fun were now hopeful that North and Zoe would stay with them to the end. But that wasn’t the plan. They went back with their original alliance, now knowing they had a better chance to win, and the now Fierce Four voted out Danielvk, who was furious he had gotten played. North won her second Immunity the next day, and all that was left to do was vote out the last person outside the main alliance, Bowling4fun. And it worked. The last outsider got booted from the game. But Skillz of the Fierce Four, thinking he was gone, surprisingly voted Jamz, who had played the NAR idol, and it got reflected onto Bowling. But that no longer mattered, because 4/5 of the alliance which set themselves up at the merge were in the Final Four. They now had to turn on each other. North and Zoe's plans of getting to the F2 were foiled, when Skillz and Jamz BOTH won Immunity at Final Four, and a vote tied to vote one of then out. They then competed in a tiebreaker, which Zoe lost, making her the eighth Jury member. At Final Immunity, which was Endurance, Skillz chose not to participate, and in a two-way game between Jamz and North, North convinced Jamz to step down, saying she would last longer than him, and if he didn't step down, he would be voted off. Jamz knew he wouldn't be able to beat North, and accpeted the offer, which came back to haunt him when North backstabbed again and still voted Jamz off, who was the ninth anf final member of the Jury. At Final Tribal Council, the Jury praised North for making good moves to get here, but scolded her for her backstabbing and lies. Skillz was praised on forming the Fierce Five of China alliance and controlling some good votes, but was torn down when Skillz admitted he was just trolling everyone and never aimed to win in the first place. Skillz's attitude got what he aimed for, and he lost to North who was crowned the Sole Survivor in a landslide 8-1 Jury Vote. Contestants * As EliOrtiz1234 played an idol, 3 votes cast against EliOrtiz1234 did not count. ** As Coolnarwhal88 played an idol, 1 vote cast against Coolnarwhal88 did not count. *** As Camdizzils played an idol, 3 votes cast againts Camdizzils did not count. **** As Mittens played an idol, 1 vote cast against Mittens did not count. ***** As Bowling4fun played an idol, 2 votes cast against Bowling4fun did not count. ****** As RoboZoe played an idol, 4 votes cast against RoboZoe did not count. ******* As XJamzX play a NAR Idol, 1 vote cast against XJamzX did not count and was reflected apon Bowling4fun. ******** As NorthCarolinaDogwood played an idol, 1 vote cast against NorthCarolinaDogwood did not count. The Game * Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. ** After voiding everyone elses votes, Bowling4fun was the only voter on Day 7. *** Due to two Immunity winners at F4, only XJamzX and Skillz voted. The vote ended in a tie, and RoboZoe lost the tiebreaker challenge. Voting Table S-V = This indicates someone has recieved a self-vote for not sending me their vote in the given time limit. Note: Votes in brackets are votes neglected and reflected by the NAR idol. The vote in brackets is the reflected vote. * Prozach quit on Day 9, but Tribal Council still continued. ** With a power found on Tesoro Isla, ThaMeowMeow voided Coolnarwhal88's vote on Day 3. Also, with a curse found on Tesoro Isa, Coolnarwhal88 was unable to vote on Day 6. Bowling4fun used a Tesoro Isla power to void everyone elses votes on his tribe, to make him the sole voter on Day 7, while Danielvk used a Tesoro Isla power to void North's, Mittens' and Smiley's votes on Day 12. *** With powers found on Tesoro Isla, Cubsguy831 voted twice at Tribal on Day 5, Flamelord voted twice at Tribal on Day 6, and Danielvk voted twice at Tribal (and the re-vote) on Day 12. **** Tesoro Isla returned on Day 11 when SkillzDatKillz uncovered it at the Auction. He sent Danielvk to Tesoro. Tesoro Isla was not used again for the rest of the season. ***** Due to items found at the Auction, XJamzX and Bowling4fun were unable to vote at Tribal Council, along with Danielvk at Tesoro Isla. ****** Due to two Immunity winners at F4, only XJamzX and Skillz voted. The vote ended in a tie, and RoboZoe lost the tiebreaker challenge. Twists Idol Island Each of the 24 people starts the game off with one Hidden Immunity Idol. This idol can be played anywhen up until the Final Five. That meens on Day 1, there are 24 Immunity Idols in play. Tesoro Isla Tesoro Isla from Heroes vs Villains returned this season with some changes. The Tesoro Isla twist grants one person the power to send someone from each of the loosing tribes to the Island of Tesoro Isla, even if one of those tribes is your OWN tribe. The people who go to Tesoro Isla will not participate in Tribal Council, therefore they cannot vote and they cannot be voted out either. The people on Tesoro Isla will then get a choice of 3 different huts to choose from. Each hut contains a randomly placed 'treasure' that could help (or on rare occasions hinder) them in the game. The tribe that won the challenge keeps the power within the tribe until, before a live challenge, one of the other tribe decides to CHALLENGE that tribe for the power. The current holder of the power on that tribe (or a representative if they are not there) will duel off against someone from that tribe pre-choosen by them, in a 'DodgePassionFruit' challenge. The winner claims the power for their tribe. The winner of the duel then becomes the new holder of the Power. You can now go to Tesoro Isla MORE than once but not twice in a row for the same tribe. If you hold the power however, you cannot send yourself. Tesoro Isla ended at the merge on Day 9, and was replaced by Secret Immunity Partners. 'Tesoro Tickets' A new edition to the Tesoro Isla twist. Each person who goes to Tesoro Isla will recieve a 'Tesoro Ticket'. Pooling these 'Tesoro Tickets' with other people will help you 'buy' certain things. 3 'Tesoro Tickets' will automatically remove the current owner of Tesoro Isla, leaving the spot open for others. 4 'Tesoro Tickets' will get an advantage for each tribe that polled in tickets at the next Immunity Challenge. 5 'Tesoro Tickets' will buy Individual Immunity Necklaces at the first merge tribal for everyone that polls in. 6 'Tesoro Tickets' will allow one of the pollers to gain possesion of the IDOL of DISCORD (Created by Joeker) Secret Immunity Partners This twist was implimented at the merge on Day 9. Each player has been randomly paired with someone else in the game. They wont know who their secret partner is, until they win Immunity, because the Immunity Winner's partner is automatically immune with them. This twist ended on Day 12. New Idol Types This season, two new types of Hidden Immunity Idols were introduced into the game to make it a little bit more interesting. NAR Idol The NAR Idol stands for the 'Neglect and Reflect' Idol. If this idol is found at Tesoro Isla and used, then all the votes against the person who it is played on get reflected onto the castaway who the person who played the idol voted for. Idol of Discord The Idol of Discord is a special idol which, when decided to be used, can be played in one of three ways: 1) Make the user the only person able to vote 2) Pick a person (including themself) to not vote for 5 Tribal Councils and get self-votes for all of them 3) Make everybody except the user of the IoD and someone of their choice to pick rocks. If an IoD is used, then it will ONLY be revealed that it is being used just before the vote reveal at Tribal Council. An IoD was never found. Returning Castaways RoboZoe, Mittens, XJamzX and Js21 returned for Suitman's Survivor 20: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn where they placed 15th, 6th, 3rd and as the Sole Survivor respectively. Bluba164 and Smiley20 returned for Suitman's Survivor 22: One World where they placed 11th and 6th respectively. Danielvk returned to represent this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present, where he placed 3rd out of 22. Mittens and ThaMeowMeow are also in Thailand, representing different seasons. They placed 15th and 12th respectively. Key Intros Original Intro Switch Intro Merge Intro Final Two Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor